


matchmaking... (classic mode)

by nikeforova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gaming AU, M/M, augh this is a horrible idea. let's hope my execution is good, putting that last tag in there killed me, they're all friends!!, yeah i wish i could say i was drunk when i came up with this but i can't legally drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeforova/pseuds/nikeforova
Summary: "Mila, I'm telling you. If you fucking shoot down my ramp, I'll spend all my grenades sending you to hell."There's silence, the entire chat waiting.There's a loud crash, then a scream. Yuri's health declines rapidly, and Mila's dead.Yuuri quietly mutes the chat.-So uhh ,, I had a bad idea and wanted to write it! It's a fortnite au and it's going to be a trainwreck, but what's stopping me?





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor stares at his screen, colors flashing obnoxiously bright. It's late, and he's starting to get tired. The chat is somehow still going apeshit, and he pushes a fight. 

He slams his finger down a second too late. He places 26th, shameful to what he can usually pull off. Enough people are shouting in their comment that he scrolls up lazily, already aware that he's much too tired, had too many energy drinks for any of this to be a good idea. He stares at the offending comment. 

katsudonvicchan: i mean, yeah. that play was predictable, but the situation could have been avoided if he didn't build. hiding in a bush isn't such a bad idea once in awhile, especially when you're playing solos and there's a squad with an entire fort. 

The comments following consist mostly of outraged responses defending Viktor's play, stating that nobody could have made it out. Viktor isn't too sure about that. Katsudonvicchan is right—it was entirely avoidable. Everybody could see that the squad was ready to move on, he could've just waited and sniped them from where he was.

He quickly ends the stream, slumping over in his chair as he rubs his eyes. What even is the time? 

Oh. It's 2:52 in the morning.

He stumbles up the stairs, relying a little too much on the banister. 

*

 

 

Yuuri wakes up with sunlight streaming in and a profound ache in his neck. Sitting up groggily, he realizes he's at the desk. His hands reach for the phone, closer, closer, and ah! He's got it. His eyes flick to his discord, which has an ungodly number of notifications. More than a random @everybody or argument might cause. Curious, it quickly opens. He has more pms than he's ever gotten before. Most of them refer to a twitch comment, something about Viktor and his channel. He decides to refer to the #drama channel to figure out what's causing such an uproar.

He sees the screenshots—screenshots of his comment. He freezes. Did he make that?

Switching back to pms, he opens one that seems to be a dedicated impersonation account.

\--  
makkavik: I saw your comment! Do you want to team in squads? Duo? Anything? You play, right?  
\--

Yuuri nearly passes out.


	2. not ready? too bad :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh ,, squad gets together!

Viktor sends Yuuri the message on impulse. He's Viktor, what else is he supposed to do? Send him a letter? He knows his name, knows he's active in his own discord. He's polite, a little quiet. Viktor knows he's a decent player, preferring to move fast and quiet, pick off players one by one. But the one thing that Yuuri is that Viktor is not? Flexible. When cornered, Yuuri doesn't run. He turns into a brash fighter, quick to turn the tables and run at the opponent. Viktor desperately wants to win with Yuuri after that comment, the silent confidence that still rolls off him in waves. He knows that he knows what he's doing, and apparently that's enough for him.

Viktor waits for a reply. And waits.

 

And waits.

 

Yuuri sends a message after a couple of days.

 

> katsudonvicchan: "yeah, that sounds cool. are you sure I could play at your level, though? i'm not very good."

 

The only reason it takes so long to send is because he reformulates it in his head every half hour. Phichit makes him cuddle with a hamster to make sure he's ok. It helps, but doesn't make Yuuri any less nervous. When he tells Phichit, the only response is a huge smile, more hamsters, and the tightest hug of his life. He sends the message that evening. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Viktor calls Mila and Yuri. Chris is still in France, so he doubts any chances of getting a game going. He taps impatiently at the side of his laptop as he waits for everything to load, getting faster and faster. He's often the first one there anyways, the leader of the squad. He invites Yuri first. He usually declines it the first few times just to piss Viktor off, so it's usually calculated in now. Mila pops in right away, searching for a good skin. She changes it back and forth between various characters that looks suspiciously like her. He invites Yuri and Yuuri again, and Yuri declines. Viktor tries again. Everybody's there now, including Yuuri. Yuri says something unintelligible.

"Smhhmm vaseryybb mhcf"

"Come again?"

"fuck off, Viktor. I'm just getting set up. Who's the noob?"

Yuri knows exactly who Yuuri is, Viktor thinks. He painfully and acutely recalls calling Yuri specifically to tell him.

It's a sneering tone, slightly acidic enough to be either a test or a poorly designed joke. Viktor hopes for his life that Yuuri either passes or laughs at the joke. He does neither.

Yuuri says, not missing a beat, "I'm a professional noob, actually. Refer to me like that and I won't shoot you accidentally."

Mila  _very_ inconspicuously changes her banner back to "not ready." Yuri swears again, Mila laughing loudly.

"I like you, Yuuri. That's your name, right? Keep comms open and I won't shoot you either! We can be friends!" She switches back to ready.

Viktor's been silent this whole time, still processing Yuri's first word. He decides that he can't deal with this either and launches them into their first game.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll be doing updates on this pretty often, it's nice to be writing anything that actually comes out asdghsdgsklnv i haven't written in months and you can t e l l but at least i'm not crying, right?


	3. mila "grenade" babicheva

 

Their first game goes about as well as Viktor expects it to. Yuri convinces them to land in retail row (by jumping out of the bus without warning and insisting everybody follow him) and he's remarkably the first to get shot. Mila's busy pushing a bewildered Yuuri in a shopping cart, so she misses out on his screams for help. Viktor gets picked off very quickly in a building battle, and dies wishing there were more trees around. Mila and Yuuri are making good speed in the shopping cart, Yuri can't lie, but they die in the storm nonetheless. Yuri snorts with laughter until Mila shouts at him to turn comms off. 

They head into another match as fast as Viktor can hit the "enter match" button, which turns out to be faster than anything he's ever done.  

It starts off nicely, with Yuuri sitting in a tree watching as Mila and Yuri try to stack three port-a-forts on top of each other. Yuri almost falls to his death, but Yuuri warns him from his spot in the tree. Mila almost falls to her death laughing, but Viktor threatens to shoot her. What is it called? Viktor desperately tries to remember. Synergy? Teamwork? Teamwork is at an all-time high for  _sure._ It's honestly just them fucking around as a team and having fun, and Viktor absolutely  _loves_ it. 

Viktor looks at the number of people remaining in the arena. 27. 

No, that can't be right. How did the game get this far?

"Yuuri, what's your kill count?"

"Vik- left!"

Viktor ducks as soon as Yuuri says the words. Why does Yuuri make him so good at this game? Oh. Right. There's shooting going on.

Mila builds and takes out the jumping dots on the horizon as quickly as she can, which is much better than Yuri or Viktor are doing. Viktor is jumping up and down repeatedly, that's it. Yuuri is in the tree with his crossbow. Crossbow! Viktor lights up. Is he just really quiet? 

"Yuuri!" Viktor stretches the u so long it's borderline ominous.

"Let's just get to the next zone." It's only a slight sigh at the end.

Viktor briefly considers dropping from a height just large enough to injure—but not kill—himself just so this beautiful, kind man to save him. There are no cliffs nearby, unfortunately, and it's pretty risky. Yuri might reach him first and make him give him a shield for a revival or something.

Mila shouts. "In the bush! In the bush! Other side of the hill, Yuri!" A pause. "Wait no, I've got it!"

Viktor can't see her, but knows from the 12 consecutive booms that destroy the rapidly building enemies that she does, in fact, have it under control. 

Yuri curses. "What the  _fuck,_ Viktor, when'd she pick up the rockets? I love rockets!"

Oh, Viktor can see Mila now! She's building! Yuuri is up there too, peeking and jumping all over the place. He snipes somebody behind Viktor from sixty meters as Viktor takes a look. It's a fish skin and the username is fishiisucc. Viktor considers that with that kind of name, he'd want to be sniped by Yuuri too.

Yuuri laughs. Viktor freezes—did he say that aloud? He did.

Mila and Yuri are still arguing over whether Yuri should rocket ride. Somehow, there are two completely different conversations going on in the same chat, everybody speaking at once.

Yuuri runs over and gets hit about three seconds before Viktor is. The storm is rapidly approaching, perfectly in proportion to the health they are losing.

"Go. Yuuri and I will watch our brave teammates. Just leave us behind." Yuuri adds a rough cough in for benefit. Viktor sniffles loudly, but can't help a small bubble of laughter escaping. 

They shoot at the same time, killing Viktor and Yuuri instantly. It's okay, though, Viktor sees it's clearly to put them out of the misery of slowly dying in the storm while making a statement. He expresses this loudly and gets immediately muted. He still doesn't regret his dying words.

Mila and Yuri make it to #2 before getting killed. Viktor watches Mila break into a victory dance, and he can't help but feel hope. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After two more rounds, they sit in the squad formation and simply talk. It's mundane, very silly, but it's still unmistakably bonding. Yuri and Mila bicker as usual, but let Yuuri join in. Viktor sits and thinks. Who can do what? Can Mila even be good bait? What about the reliability of Yuri and grenades? His mind is all over the place until everybody gently agrees to disband. 

Yuuri agrees to join them again. 

"Mila? Either four port-a-forts or none next time. Yuri? Goodnight. Viktor, sleep well!" It's charming and well-intentioned.

After a long sigh of relief, Viktor sleeps extraordinarily well that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? 60% chance i'll delete this chapter and start over tomorrow because it's 1:40 am and i wrote this because i can't sleep and still have ideas about this. i thought my brain would rest but apparently gaming au is an energy drink

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah! idek if i should actually do something w/ this, i had a dream and woke up and it's been in my head ever since lmao


End file.
